Worthy of you
by iris0011
Summary: Ichigo lost his powers. Now it's up to Orihime to defend him... There roles are reversed. Or are they?  One-shoot.


_**A/N: **I was inspired by the scene in the newest manga arc where (SPOILER!) Orihime tells Ichigo that she and Chad had sworn to be there by his side when the time comes that he will regain his powers. I wanted to write that scene, because I'm just like that... _

_Enjoy!_

_**Setting:** A few months after Aisen's defeat. Ichigo's gone back to school, leading a normal life, while his friends look out for him. _

_**Characters:** Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, a little Uryu, and a SURPRISE!_

_**Disclaimer:** Ichigo, Orihime and the whole world of Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite... but I just can't help borrowing them._

…...

**Worthy of you**

…...

Orihime thought that she had never felt this nervous before in her entire life... Last week's dreaded history final wasn't even able to compare to this...

_'All right... __I__ ha__ve__ to do this! __I__ mustn't be shy! __I__ already ha__ve__ a plan about what to do, and it__'s__ a great plan, now all __I__ need __is__to __carry it through!__'_ she thought. She was slightly rocking to and forth, and her hands fiddled with the hem of her skirt, which was her custom when feeling nervous. Her gentle doe brown eyes were wandering aimlessly, looking everywhere but at the boy before him, who sat at his desk and looked up at her, wearing a puzzled expression.

'Inoue? Is something wrong?' Ichigo's concerned voice asked. He tried to be as kind as he could, but couldn't keep his scowl from showing on his face. He could see her nervousness, and that made him uneasy too.

Orihime realized she'd shown too much of her emotions, and immediately stopped her nervous rocking, and put on a large but fake smile for his benefit.

'No! Hehe... Everything's fine!'

The scowl on his face became even more pronounced.

'Please, Inoue... just tell me!'

'It's nothing, really... I just... just... ' she forced herself to look him in the eyes. 'Actually, I have a favor to ask you...' Damn! She still sounded unbelievably shy! What was wrong with her? Friends could ask each others favors, couldn't they?

Some of the uneasiness cleared from Ichigo's features. It was so like Inoue to feel embarrassed about asking for help! He felt he understood her uneasiness now, and he hastened to reassure her.

'It's all right. I'm glad you've come to me. So, what can I do for you?'

'Umm... I was wondering if you could come over to my apartment this afternoon...' She averted her gaze again as she spoke, but he didn't read more to it now. 'You see something is wrong with my TV, all the channel's are mixed up, and I can't put it right! Maybe it's got some electronic sickness, like tv-flue or something, or maybe it was the little blue men's doing after all... I don't know... I missed 'Laugh Hour' yesterday, but I would so like to watch it today!'

Ichigo frowned.

'Well I'm not exactly an expert with these kind of things, but I'll see what I can do...'

Her smile this time was finally sincere, and there was something else hidden in it. Maybe relief.

'Thank you!'

'Don't mention it. Hey, I'll come after my basketball training's finished...'

She looked scared for a moment.

'Oh, that's all right. I'll wait for you, and we can go together.'

Ichigo was really surprised to hear this.

'Inoue... I know where you live. I'm pretty sure I will find the place all right. You don't have to wait for me.'

'It's no problem...' she said, with her face flashing scarlet. 'I can catch up on my homework here just as fine as home, so I figured why not?'

He studied her for a long moment, while she laughed embarrassed.

'Ok then.' he said finally with a thoughtful look.

…...

She did wait for him, and they walked to her apartment together. She was determined to keep a friendly conversation, blabbering about the most casual things, like films and music, and asking him about basketball, his family, his plans for the summer, and many more things. All this was innocent enough, but Ichigo just couldn't shake of the feeling that something more was behind this all... She tried very hard to act like her average self, but something was off with the looks she occasionally gave him.

They arrived at her apartment, and after Ichigo stepped out of his shoes he went to her small living-room to find the TV right away.

'Where's the remote?' he asked over his shoulder.

'Umm...' It suddenly dawned on Orihime that there was one slight little problem with her "great plan". _'Now what do I do?'_ she asked herself desperately. Her only concern so far had been to get him to come here... she didn't think about what would happen after... She wished she'd thought about the TV excuse a little earlier, so she could really disimprove it... then again they had only known the danger since this morning...

'Wouldn't you like some drinks first?' she asked hopefully. 'I've got coke, orange juice or I could make tee...'

'Orange juice is fine, thanks.' he answered, but continued his search for the remote.

Her face fell. She just stood there, feeling her mounting nervousness heat up her cheeks more and more.

'Ah! Here it is!' he finally found the device and directed it at the TV.

Orihime couldn't take the tension any more and almost ran out of the room to her kitchen to pour the drinks. Her hands were shaking as she worked.

_'I was so stupid thinking I could pull this of smoothly... Tatsuki-chan always warned me that I can't lie properly... What was I thinking... Oh... and I know how this might seem... a girl louring a boy to her apartment under false pretenses... And this is not just any boy... it's Kurosaki-kun... this is humiliating... what ever did I get myself into?'_

'Inoue...'

Orihime uttered a soft scream, dropping the box of orange juice. The yellow liquid spilled on the counter. Ichigo could see her trembling from where he stood in her kitchen's door. She picked the box up again, her face rather red.

'There's nothing wrong with the TV... you've tricked me... you've tricked me into coming here...'

His voice was not exactly angry or accusatory, but something in it chilled Orihime. It was disappointment. She buried her face in her hands.

_'Oh no! What must he think of me now... I know this must seem like... like I'm some kind of bad girl trying to take advantage of him... '_

'It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on here...' he stated, and Orihime almost fainted from the amount of blood that suddenly rushed into her head... What circumstances for Kurosaki -kun to finally realize she had feelings for him! And even though her feelings were not the reason she loured him to herself now, she can't truthfully deny having them... She felt terrible... It was all over... she was going to lose Kurosaki-kun, while all she was trying to do was defend him...

'Do you have any idea how I feel now?' he said to her back, because she didn't have the courage to face him. Some anger managed to make it's way into his tone by now.

'I... I... ' Orihime stuttered weakly, while tears started to form in her gentle eyes.

'Why didn't you just tell me the truth? You must have known I would find out sooner or later!'

No. She didn't know. She certainly cherished the hope that some day he would understand her feelings, and maybe, just maybe even return them... but all hope of that kind has gone away now...

'I'm... I'm sorry...' she was really crying now, fat teardrops pouring down her cheeks.

'Why? Were you trying to spear my feelings? Or were you afraid I would do something stupid?'

Yes... both of these were true... She didn't tell him about her feelings because she didn't want there friendship ruined. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed in her company, or feel some kind of obligation towards herself.

'I'm not some stupid kid, damn it!' he finished his rant, and eyed her with his most pronounced scowl possible. His arms were folded and his eyes were burning with anger.

Orihime knew she must do something to put this right, to try to explain herself, to tell him about what really went on. But her mind had shut down, and she couldn't form a coherent thought to put into words.

Ichigo took a large breath through his nose, and let it out slowly to ease some of his frustration. He heard muffled sobs escape the beautiful girl's chest, and despite his frustration his protective "big brother mode" started to click in. His expression softened somewhat as he went to her side, and put a comforting hand to her small shoulder awkwardly.

'It's ok... I'm, sorry. I shouldn't have went my frustration on you... It was wrong. You only wanted to help.' he said slowly.

_'Help? Wait, how does that come here?' _she thought confused.

'Just please promise me to be truthful next time...'

_'Next time? What ever could he mean by next time?'_

'… and I promise I won't be difficult... ' he scowled again. 'Oh, yeah, and please pass that along to Chad and Ishida too! I'm tired of they treating me like some kind of retard just because I lost my powers! It's really irritating, you know!'

Orihime was now looking directly at him with wonder in her eyes. Her mind was strangely quiet after the big turmoil of the last minutes. Ichigo's mouth was pulled upwards into a small smile as he looked at her puzzled expression.

'Urahara warned me that some hollows would try to come after me even though I don't have an ounce of spiritual pressure... I guess it's the drawback of being too noisy while I was a soul reaper... I gathered many enemies. I know very well that if danger comes I can't protect myself the way I am now... When Chad goes out of his ways to accompany me home, when Ishida stalks me, thinking I won't notice it, I know I should be grateful... It's hard for me to accept that my friends should feel the need to protect me. But if they do feel the need to protect me I would have them do it as friends, and not as nannies! I especially don't want YOU to be my nanny! So don't try to spare my feelings by lying to me, because that just makes me feel even worst!'

'Kurosaki-kun...'

Orihime looked at Ichigo's bitter expression, which he tried to soften with a sad little smile. He didn't misunderstand her after all... quite the contrary... he had seen right through her... It was amazing how sharp he could be sometimes... and how dense at others...

Orihime's eyes were shining with new tears now. But these were a different kind. She could see that she really had hurt him. She had hurt his feelings, she had hurt his pride. She had hurt his pride as a protector, as a dear friend and as a man. She felt a bitterness in her, and in some sense this was even worse than the desperation she felt earlier when she thought he was thinking badly of her.

'You must have called me here today because you knew my father has gone away...'

He looked at her, requesting confirmation. Her whispered 'Yes.' was barely audible.

'… and I guess Chad and Ishida are out there hunting who ever has come after me this time.'

She only nodded at this.

'All right... I'm grateful that you called me here after all... this way Yuzu and Karin needn't be in danger... I'll just settle down to your table and start my homework quietly, if you don't mind...' and he walked out of the room.

Orihime just stood there after he exited. So many thoughts were swirling in her head, she needed to put them in order before she would go after him, and apologize properly... They all thought it was better for him not to know they were protecting him from hollows. They feared how he would feel and act if he would know... But he was right... they really did treat him like a child... and Kurosaki-kun deserved better than that...

She finally gathered her courage, and was about to go after him, when suddenly she felt a remotely familiar spiritual pressure approach fast... and it was strong...

…...

Uryu Ishida looked down with horror to see the clawed hand of the Espada buried deep inside his abdomen. His white Quincy robes were painted red with his blood...

'Shit!' he choked out.

'Where is he?' the Espada demanded with a sneer that showed all his pointed teeth.

'Uh...'

'Tell me, and I might let you live!'

'By the honor of the Quincy... ' he managed to get out weakly.

'You know what?' his blue haired opponent cut through him cruelly. 'I think I already have a very good idea where he's hiding! I took care of the big guy, now you, archer, but I haven't seen the woman... Hm. I never would have thought you would sink so far Kurosaki...' he said with a grin. 'Hiding behind a woman's skirt! Ridiculous!'

He withdrew his torturing hand from inside the Quincy, and turned it upwards to let his blue cero form inside his palm.

'Sorry Quincy! I'm kind of impatient today... this is the end of the road for you, I guess...'

He was about to fire the cero, when he noticed a movement with his peripheral vision, and he was just in time to avoid the blast of Brazo Derecha de Gigante's El Directo. Chad looked very battered, bleeding from several wounds, and breathing heavily, but he stood on his feet once again, determined to save his friend.

'So... you still have some strength left in you after all...' the Espada mocked him. 'Too bad it won't be enough to follow me!' he said, and left both the Quincy and the giant behind with sonido to search for his real target.

'Ishida! Are you all right?' Chad asked, his deep brown eyes locked to the lethal looking wound on the other.

'Chad!' Uryu cried back. 'Chad! I think he's gone to Inoue's!'

…...

Ichigo was sitting at Orihime's table his face buried in his hands. He did bring his books with him, but it was too much to expect he would be able to concentrate on them jet. Orihime still didn't come out of the kitchen and he started to feel some remorse about being too hard on her. He would go and apologize again... after all he did behave rather rude. But he just couldn't help himself... If it was Chad or Ishida he wouldn't care, but he was usually more behaved with the gentle princess. He raised himself with a big sigh, wanting to find her.

'Inoue?'

But he couldn't make even one step, when suddenly he felt himself blown backwards, his body flying through the room. His instincts screamed for the use of spiritual pressure to slow his fall in mid air, as he did countless times before... but of course he didn't have that resort now... he crashed into the wall mercilessly. The force of it was equal to that of being hit by a car.

There was much pain in his chest, and he hit his head too, but somehow managed to hold on to consciousness. He tried to sit up. That was when he felt himself being grabbed roughly, and lifted up into the air.

The Espada looked at the man squirming in his grip with narrowed eyes. The former strong soul reaper was already in a pitiful shape... jet all he did was nudge him a little... how disappointing...

'Kurosaki... we meet again.' he hissed, though knowing that the other can not see or hear him. He knew the former soul reaper had lost all his spiritual powers. The thought made him sick to his stomach. How dare he lose his powers like this! He had promised to fight him again! And fight him he will... even if it just means stepping on him like on a cockroach! He would kill him without mercy, and he couldn't even lift a finger to stop him...

But there was one thing he wanted from him before he breathed his last and he cloud feast on his body and soul, which now tasted quite unappealing, just like the majority of this world's souls. And that one thing was fear... he wanted above all things to see fear in his once so proud eyes, those eyes that always been mocking him, ever since there first encounter. They even continue to mock him now, in his thoughts! But not for long... He will end this now.

He raised his hand that was not holding the helpless boy and ran his claws slowly across his body. His claw-mark appeared on him in thin lines of red, going down from his left shoulder to his right hip. His shirt was thorn to pieces at the front.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and a grunt of pain left him. His body tensed and crouched down instinctively.

'Kurosaki-kun!' Orihime ran into the room at that moment, and he could see her beautiful eyes full of fear.

'Inoue...'

His invisible attacker threw him down again, and he grunted in pain as he hit the floor this time.

Orihime forced her mind into battle-mode, analyzing the scene, and waiting for her opening. Even though she was scared to see Kurosaki-kun already hurt, she couldn't afford to lose focus. This was her chance to protect him... this was why she had brought him here. She could not fail him!

'Santen Kesshun!' she screamed the moment the attacker released Ichigo. The triangular shield materialized instantly to protect him.

The Espada now turned in her direction, and there eyes locked.

'Why hello there woman!' he said, with a grin. 'Missed me?'

'YOU!' screamed Orihime angrily. 'I won't let you hurt him any more... Koten Zashun!'

Tsubaki flew out towards the enemy, but he just raised his hand, and caught it. There was an explosion.

'Hm. Your power is stronger than what I remember it to be, but it's still no match for me...' the Espada surveyed his own hand coolly, which was burned somewhat, but suffered no greater damage. '… too bad for you that those two other bastards already made me release my sword... maybe your power would have fared better against my sealed form... And of course I know just how to deal with you!'

Before Orihime could react, the Espada was before her. One of his his strong hands grabbed her neck, squeezing the air out of her lungs... His other hand reached to her temples confidently, and removed her hairpins, throwing them to the ground. Her shield that was protecting Ichigo vanished. She choked as her lungs burned with the need of oxygen, but she could do nothing to fight her attacker off...

'Release her, Grimmjaw.'

Both the Espada and Orihime froze. They were both surprised. Once again, Ichigo displayed his knack of being sharp on catching up on things, even when practically blind... The shock of it was enough for Grimmjaw to really loosen his grip on Orihime. She gratefully took a large breath, gasping.

'I'd recognize these claw marks anywhere... and... ' Ichigo's face was pulled into the shadow of a taunting grin. '… it's so cat-like to play with your food before eating, is it not?' Ichigo knew that taunting the Espada in his condition almost equaled suicide, but he didn't care... if it gave Orihime a chance to escape, it would worth it...

'Why you...!' Grimmjaw was so angry now that he did exactly what Ichigo hoped for. He let go of Orihime completely, and took a step in Ichigo's direction.

As soon as his back was turned Orihime dived for her hairpins. But Grimmjaw noticed, and aimed a kick at the poor girl, sending her flying this time.

'Inoue!' Ichigo screamed. Grimmjaw grinned huge at his terrified voice when calling out to his friend.

He went back to grab Ichigo again, but directed his words to Orihime, who was struggling to get to her fallen hairpins again.

'Don't move or say a word woman... if you do then I swear I'll kill him right away!'

Ichigo felt pain, and clapped a hand to the base of his throat where a new gash just appeared... Shallow, but still throbbing and bleeding madly.

'Kuro...' Orihime began to scream, but the Espada cut across her, shouting now.

'I thought I told you not to speak! Don't you think for a moment I'll hesitate in killing him...'

Orihime saw his merciless blue eyes flash in her direction and knew that he really meant it. She froze in place, pressing her mouth together firmly. Only her eyes were dancing frantically, while tears pooled in them. _'What should I do?'_ she asked herself desperately, and the feeling of helplessness was so familiar...

Grimmjaw forced Ichigo's unseeing eyes to look into his own.

'Are you scared jet, Kurosaki? I want you scared shitless! I want you down on your knees before me!' and he directed a great blow to the boy's bleeding chest.

Ichigo fell down, crying out in pain again. He crawled to the wall, and struggled to stand up, using the surface to support himself. His eyes snapped up, to find Orihime's scared ones, and to her surprise a smile lighted up his face, despite all the pain he must be feeling.

'I must say I'm relieved it's you, Grimmjaw.' he said quietly.

The blue haired Espada's features changed into that of pure rage.

'What did you just say...?'

Grimmjaw looked at the boy, who stood on his legs once more, looking more or less in his direction. He saw his eyes. And to his horror they did hold relieve in them. He wasn't lying... He realized it was one of his most strong enemies, come to fucking murder him, and he felt relief? The guy was clearly insane!

'I know you'd come after me sooner or later... It's me you want. Leave her be.' said Ichigo, still calmly.

Of course Grimmjaw would never understand how Ichigo could feel relief at that moment. No, he didn't cherish some fool hope of the Espada taking mercy on him just because he had lost his powers, or because he would feel grateful that he speared his life after there battle. He knew him too well for that... He got a nice feel of his intentions and desires through his sword in there last battle, and were pretty sure the Espada would only be interested in him... there was no need for him to harm Inoue. Using her powers, she could still escape. That was the reason of his relief... The Espada only lived for power... stamping on anyone who got in his way... a lone king... He would never understand that Ichigo felt relieved because of his friend. He knew that with Grimmjaw, it needn't be both of them. That's why he was grateful it was Grimmjaw, and not anybody else.

'You're pretty bold, standing there talking big, when we both know I can crush you any minute!' the Espada screamed in pure rage, quite forgetting in the moment that it was useless...

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly. If this was his only way to defend Orihime, he would have no regrets about dieing. At least it wouldn't be for nothing... A memory floated into his mind... It was Zangetsu's deep comforting voice: _'… as long as I'm here, you'll never stand alone!'_ And he just realized now how great a comfort that had been so far to him. No matter how bad the situation was, he always remained confident about somehow getting through it... But not now... He really was alone this time, just himself. And he was about to die. But, as he had told Inoue earlier, he was not a kid any more. He had grown up. He could stand on his feet alone, even if it meant looking death in the eyes... So he lifted his head proudly.

'Come on Grimmjaw... come at me! I know you want to! I'm sorry I'm in no condition to really give you a ride for your money, but I can promise one thing... I'm not going to run away... that's not my style. ' he half raised his arms in an inviting gesture and also showing his unarmed state. His eyes were firm and strong, the usual determined light shining in them. 'So just come at me already! You see... it's not like I'm going to become any stronger by standing here longer! And it's not like I'm going to pull some new amazing super-power out of my ass this time! Bite me NOW!'

Grimmjaw remained silent. His angry eyes looked into the former soul reaper's burning ones. He could see that the boy hardly had any strength left to stand. He clearly struggled to remain on his feet. But his eyes remained strong. He still didn't show fear. At least not the fear Grimmjaw wanted so desperately to see. His eyes were still mocking him, telling him he would never accept defeat, he would never accept submission...

'I see... even though you lost all your powers your eyes are still the eyes of a warrior... that's good... that tells me you're not going to remain like this forever... and I can afford to be patient a little longer...' he looked up at Orihime, and directed his next words to her. 'Tell him we'll meet again... and that I will still hold him to his word...' he looked down, and his eyes were almost sad for a moment. And then he just left as swift as he came, using sonido again.

After he left, Ichigo staggered forward, and Orihime just unfroze in time.

'Kurosaki-kun!' she ran to him and was able to catch him, before his head could hit the ground. She lowered him slowly down best she could.

'It's over... he's gone away...' she said hurriedly.

At her words, Ichigo felt a pain that was not connected to his wounds and bruises. He was sure Grimmjaw left because he had decided he had become an insignificant pest, not even worth killing... he wondered bitterly when he would reach the bottom line of humiliation... it hurt so much... He looked up at Orihime weakly, his consciousness already slipping. She had to lean close, but she could still make out the last words he struggled to get out in whisper, before he fainted.

'Sorry... I... couldn't protect... you better...'

A great sob shook Orihime's body, and she embraced her unconscious love tightly in her arms.

'You are wrong... ' she said brushing away her tears. 'That man can no longer harm me... thanks to you... because you've already protected me... and he has no power over you...'

Orihime commanded her healing shield, but she remained next to Ichigo, holding him, placing his head in her lap. While her dome worked she caressed his face lovingly with gentle hands. She felt she had just fallen in love with him again, even stronger than before.

If somebody would have asked her, before the whole war with Aisen which one she loved, the fighting soul reaper, or the scowling boy, she would surely have answered she couldn't separate the two, or that she loved both. And it was true that she had had a crush for him even back when he wasn't a soul reaper jet. But still she couldn't deny that a part of her now missed her fabulous knight in shining armor, who always protected her... and maybe she didn't look at Kurosaki-kun the same way these past months, since he no longer wore his sword and black shikansho... How unfair she had been... and how blind...

Orihime felt her heart expand, as it embraced sadness and happiness at one time. This was her bittersweet love for him. She looked down gently at the orange haired head lying in her lap, and she leaned closer, putting her forehead against his, inhaling his unique scent. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the other time she had been this close to him... seemed like every time she felt the courage in herself to actually confess her feelings for him, he would be fated to be unconscious...

'I think five lifetimes wouldn't even be enough... to be finally worthy of you...'

…...

Chad ran as fast as his injured body would take him to Inoue's apartment. When he finally reached his goal he didn't hesitate: he just knocked down the door and rushed in. His eyes swiftly scanned the room inside, and he froze.

The scene he walked in on was quite different from what he expected and feared while running here. Ichigo was lying on the ground, and the yellow shield of the healing Shun Shun Rikka was above him, but Inoue was next to his side, her one hand on the side of his face, leaning above him, her face only inches away from his.

If Chad had any doubts about what was about to happen before he walked in those were immediately cleared away by the beautiful girl suddenly pulling back with a guilty and embarrassed expression. Her face became so red in seconds that a tomato would have paled in comparison. Chad also felt his own cheeks heat up.

'Um... sorry...' he said awkwardly. 'I didn't mean to...' Chad stuttered, taking a step back.

'No... I'm sorry... I... I... '

'I thought there was danger... '

'It's all right...' Orihime's smile was still strained, but she lifted a hand, calling the giant man closer.

Chad still eyed her uncertainly, looking to her and Ichigo again and again.

'The Espada... did you defeat him? Alone?' he asked the girl with awe.

'No...' she said bitterly. 'I failed... but he's gone away anyway... he said he could see that Kurosaki-kun still haven't lost his will to fight... and that he will wait to fight him until he gets his powers back...'

Chad looked ahead of himself, silent and thoughtful.

'Sado-kun? Do you think that that's really possible?... Him getting back his powers...'

'I don't know... but I've always felt that nothing is impossible for Ichigo once he sets his mind on it.'

They looked at the unconscious boy until both of them wore tender smiles.

'Sado-kun... about earlier... I'm... I just...' Orihime started, getting red again.

'It's all right Inoue... You don't have to hide it from me... I've known about your feelings for a long time now... and I understand...'

'Thanks... ' she smiled shyly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The yellow shield finished it's work, and disappeared. Ichigo didn't open his eyes jet, his human body needed to rest some more after being strained physically and emotionally like that. He just shifted his position slightly. Orihime secured him in place by putting her hands on his shoulders.

'Inoue...' Chad spoke again, and she looked up to meet his eyes. 'I think we need to be prepared... once the time comes for him to fight again, I want to be there beside him, defending his back... I don't want to be left behind again...'

Chad could see a new light shine through the girl's eyes.

'Yes... me too... I want to be there for him... I need to become stronger!'

…...

_A/N: Hope you liked it... I think I do in the end, even though I had my doubts about how it will turn out during writing it. I think there are some parts that could still be improved. I may come back to those later, but if I don't post this now I won't be able to for weeks... and please forgive me if there's more than usual mixed or mistyped words in this..._

_This is my first time writing Grimmjaw. I like his character a lot... did I do justice to him? What about Orihime? I know I wrote her a little weak again, but remember: this is all to build up her resolution, which will bring out her new powers... Ichigo, I just love him in this... I hope you did too. _

_To all Uryu-fans: of course Ryuken came for him, so you don't have to be worried._

_**Please, send a review this way to make me happy!** _


End file.
